11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands
|allegiance= |type=Communications brigade |branch= |dates=1967 - Present |specialization= |command_structure=Force Troops Command |size=Brigade |garrison=Venning Barracks, Donnington, Shropshire, England. |battles= |current_commander=Brigadier Richard J. Carter }} The 11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands is a communications formation of the British Army's Royal Corps of Signals. Its headquarters is located at Venning Barracks, in Donnington in Shropshire. History The brigade was formed as 11th Signal Group in Liverpool in 1967. It became 11th Signal Brigade in 1982 and was redesignated 11th (ARRC) Signal Brigade in 1992 and reverted to 11th Signal Brigade in 1997. In November 2014, 11th Signal Brigade amalgamated with 143 (West Midlands) Brigade to create a new formation, based at Venning Barracks in Donnington, named 11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands, with an additional role as a regional brigade for army regular and reserve units in the West Midlands counties. A formation parade took place at Donnington on 15 November 2014. Role One of the brigade's responsibilities is to provide administrative support for around 8,000 Army personnel who are based in the region, as well as forming a vital link between the Army and its local communities. The Brigade has five Regular Army signal regiments and five Army Reserve Signal regiments. Under Army 2020, it is the Regional Point of Command for the West Midlands. In addition, it has command responsibilities for the Army Cadet Forces and some of the Army Reserve units in the region. Structure The brigade consists of the following units: * 11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands in Donnington ** 7 Signal Group in Stafford ***1st Signal Regiment in Stafford moving to Salisbury Plain ***2nd Signal Regiment in York ***3rd Division Headquarters and Signal Regiment in Bulford *** 16th Signal Regiment in Stafford ***21st Signal Regiment in Colerne moving to York ***10th Signal Regiment in Corsham *** 15th Information Systems Signal Regiment in Blandford ***''37th Signal Regiment in Redditch (Army Reserve - paired with 1st and 16th Signal Regiments)'' ***''71st (City of London) Yeomanry Signal Regiment in Bexleyheath (Army Reserve - paired with 3rd Signal Regiment)'' Commanders Commanders of the brigade have included:Senior Army Commands Page 317 * 1967—1969 Brigadier E. McK. Erskine * 1969—1971 Brigadier Roland Borthwick * 1971—1973 Brigadier Gracme Jackson * 1973—1976 Brigadier Derrick Baynham * 1976—1978 Brigadier Ian Rose * 1978—1982 Brigadier Godfrey Curl * 1982—1986 Brigadier Ian Shapter * 1986—1987 Brigadier Micael Marples * 1987—1988 Brigadier Russell Maynard * 1988—1989 Colonel Michael Louden * 1989—1991 Brigadier Conrad Garton * 1992—1994 Brigadier William Backhouse * 1994—1996 Brigadier Michael Shaw * 1996—1998 Brigadier David Wills * 1998—2000 Brigadier Jonathan Cook * 2000—2003 Brigadier Charles Le Gallais * 2003—2005 Brigadier David Meyer * 2005—2007 Brigadier Philip Davies * 2007—2009 Brigadier C. J. Thackray * 2009—2011 Brigadier Alan Hill * 2011—2013 Brigadier Jonathan Cole * 2013—2015 Brigadier Gregory Wilson * 2015—2017 Brigadier Robin Anderton-Brown * 2017—2019 Brigadier Richard Carter * 2019—Present Brigadier Alexander Smith See also * Units of the Royal Corps of Signals References External links *11th Signal Brigade and Headquarters West Midlands Category:Signal brigades of the British Army Category:Army 2020 Category:Military units and formations established in 1967 Category:Brigades of the British Army